darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Antsy
"Getting Antsy'" is a season 1 episode that debuted on September 10, 1991. It introduces Lilliput and is one of only two episodes to feature him. Summary Darkwing Duck and Launchpad are wrapping up a night of crimefighting when Launchpad wants to get something to eat. Darkwing reluctantly agrees, seeing something odd regarding a building from the corner of his eye, but paying it no mind when a better look doesn't show anything off. They go to a Hamburger Hippo outlet and Launchpad orders a large meal. As Darkwing pays for it, Launchpad sits down and takes off his scarf so he won't get any stains on it. The duo finishes their meal and head home. On their way home, Launchpad remembers that he left his scarf at the Hamburger Hippo stand and they return to get it. Curiously, they find the stand gone when they arrive, with only a stand-shaped mark in the ground proving there once truly stood a building. The cook approaches them anxiously and tells them that he heard a noise out back and went to take a look. The building was gone by the time he turned around and that's all he can say about the case. Darkwing starts searching for clues with his magnifying glass, his eye for detail preventing him from noticing even more structures disappearing around him. As they are about to wrap things up due to lack of clues, Launchpad notices that his hamburger on-the-go is gone and spots it being carried off by ants. He tries to get his burger back, but the ants are stronger than he is. Launchpad wants to go after them, but Darkwing considers this irrelevant and calls it a night. Had they'd followed, however, they'd have found the one behind the disappearing buildings. His name is Lilliput and he invented both a helmet to communicate with ants and a gun that can alter the size of the target. His scheme involves shrinking down buildings to a size at which his ants can collect them for him and then setting them up on his miniature golf course: Goony Golf. He berates the ants who stole the hamburger for the unacceptable risks they are taking just to stuff their mouths, but lets them keep the burger and continues with his "shopping" for the night. Darkwing and Launchpad are sleeping in when Gosalyn and Honker burst in and Gosalyn insists that her father keeps his promise to take her and Honker to Goony Golf. Darkwing tries to brush her off, so Gosalyn starts playing inside the house. Preferring to keep his furniture and limbs, he relents. As they walk past the fence of Goony Golf, Launchpad points out the detail in the decoration and how much some of it looks like actual buildings in St. Canard. Drake is too tired to care. At the admission house, Launchpad orders a hotdog and has to take it back from ants when they run off with it, but again Drake pays it no mind. He has the hardest time staying awake as the four of them start playing, but is kept awake by his companions' unintentional shenanigans. Launchpad covers Drake in sand as he desperately tries to hit the ball, Gosalyn somehow manage to constantly slam the ball into her father's head, and Honker makes calculations, which Drake doesn't take seriously and gets in the way off. Launchpad realizes that his friend really is tired and offers to take care of the kids while he takes a nap. Drake lies down on a hill, but rolls down it against a miniature version of a Hamburger Hippo outlet. Upon close inspection of the object, he finds a miniature version of Launchpad's scarf on one of its stools and realizes he stumbled onto a clue in the case of the missing buildings. He promptly puts on his Darkwing Duck outfit and equally promptly is zapped with the size gun by Lilliput, who is smart enough to remain out of sight. He also sends a few ants after him to deal with the crimefighter. At first, Darkwing thinks that his surroundings are still part of the miniature golf decor. This hypothesis is thrown out when he finds that a snail is real. His next guess is that he's dreaming, which is disproven when he pinches himself. The snail knocks him into the Hamburger Hippo stand, where the ants sent after him are enjoying lunch for the moment. They are bigger than Darkwing and also clearly hostile, so he makes a break for it. Once he gets away from the ants, he is almost stepped on by Gosalyn. This encounter makes him realize he has not been transported to some odd world of giants, which was his third theory, but that he himself has been shrunken. He attempts to get Launchpad's attention by climbing on a golf ball, but Launchpad doesn't see him and hits it far across the course. Elsewhere, Lilliput is directing his ants where to put one of the new buildings. The hunters group of ants approaches to tell their boss they lost Darkwing. Lilliput finds evidence they let their appetite take precedence again, but forgives them. He provides the ants with miniature dune buggies to chase down Darkwing more effectively. Darkwing climbs up to the top of the windmill he landed on and uses his cape to glide over to Launchpad and get his attention, but the sidekick thinks that he is a bug and swats Darkwing away. Darkwing lands on the ground and finds himself targeted by the motorized ant troops. Darkwing manages to steal one car and trash the others, but in the process rides up a dinosaur statue and ramps off it into another building. This one is a bank and Darkwing witnesses the ants barging in, cracking open the safe, and collecting the money in a miniature security van. Using some wires, Darkwing disguises himself as an ant and hitches a ride. The ants take the money to Lilliput at the admission house, finally revealing to Darkwing the mastermind behind the entire operation. Lilliput unshrinks the money brought in and is not fooled by Darkwing's disguise. He tries to smash him, but misses and accidentally flings Darkwing out of the house when he steps on a golf club. By sheer coincidence, Darkwing lands on Honkers glasses and is finally noticed by his team. The four launch an assault on the admission house, but the ants hand their master his size gun. Gosalyn is able to knock the gun out of Lilliput's hands, so he sics his ants on the heroes instead. Launchpad is tackled to the ground, causing Darkwing to be launched from his beak onto Lilliput's helmet. He tries to destroy it so Lilliput can't communicate any more orders, but the villain throws him off and hits him with another dosage of shrinkage. Darkwing disappears from sight, becoming the size of a germ. Aggravated, Gosalyn and Honker grab cans of cola to get rid of the ants. Just as Lilliput is about to avenge his friends, he changes colors and starts sneezing uncontrollably. Honker theorizes that it might be a germ-sized Darkwing's way of attacking, so Gosalyn seizes the size gun and as Lilliput sneezes, she un-shrinks Darkwing along with a couple of germs he befriended, Blob and Ray. Lilliput takes the gun once more, but Darkwing easily retrieves it from the sick man. Although the day is saved and all structures returned, things end on a sour note for Darkwing's team. It turns out he was contagious and now everyone, the two enlarged germs included, is sick. Drake takes solace in the fact he finally gets to have his sleep. Cast Quotes : "Six burglars, nine car thieves, twenty-one muggers, eleven kidnappers, five international terrorists, and a voodoo king with an army of zombies. Boy, for such a slow night I sure am pooped!" :— Darkwing testing his luck of the draw, as he begins to grow tired. : "Fine! Lovely! I bet Tonto never made the Lone Ranger stop for burgers." :— Darkwing on Launchpad's appetite : "Don't shoot! The cash is in the register." : "Haha, don't let the mask fool you! I am Darkwing Duck, protector of the innocent, defender of-" : "You're not a robber?" : "Correct, I am not a robber." : "You're just some weirdo in a mask." : "Correct, I am just some weirdo in a mask. Hey!" :— Hamburger Hippo vs. Darkwing Duck : "Have I ever told you the story of the little girl, the golf club and the firing squad?" :— Darkwing to Gosalyn : "Did you forget?" : "I never forget. But, just out of curiosity, which of the many things l haven't forgotten are you referring to?" :— Gosalyn and Darkwing : "Admission for two adults and two tiny terrorists." :— Drake's parental charm : "I'm surrounded by giant ants, but that doesn't bother me. After all, I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am... the smallest, weakest thing in the whole place and I am also outta here!" :— The truth hits Darkwing hard : "The name's Lilliput." : "Lilliput? That's kind of a silly name, isn't it?" : "Silly? Uh, well, then, you probably think this is silly too!" : "Actually, that's kind of cute." :— Lilliput and Launchpad Notes References * The Lone Ranger and Tonto are the main characters of the 1933 radio show The Lone Ranger. * William Drakespeare is a pun on the 16th century writer William Shakespeare, and whose works were previously the subject of the DuckTales "Much Ado About Scrooge". Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Lilliput, Honker, Goony Golf, Hamburger Hippo, and the Coo-Coo Cola Company. Errors * Lilliput's helmet changes from being small to large during a scene at the Goony Golf building when he spots a tiny Darkwing Duck. * For a moment, Lilliput's tooth is missing when he spots Darkwing about to destroy his helmet. * Honker's head is not green during the sick six's groupshot. Other * A sped-up version of the Goofy holler plays when one of the ants catapults out of his vehicle and lands in a golf hole. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD Category:Stubs